Harry Potter and the Mixeup of Languages
by RiEsPr
Summary: Just another regular HP6 fanfic, except for the fact that it is written in english and french. Yeah, well...it should be interesting
1. Chapter un

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter n'est pas mine; it is J.K. Rowling's. Although je wish it was,parce que then je would be a millionaire et not be sitting in front of this crappy bureau (takes deep breath) ce n'est pas mine. Oh well. **

"_Bellatrix tu es failed moi, tu es done nothing useful quesoever!" Harry spat venomously._

"_M-mais master, that bastard of a g-dpere that le garcon had, est now gone because of moi, et il will have no one to rely on, once nous kill Dumbledore!" cried Bellatrix, gaining confidence avec each word elle spoke. _

"_FOOL! Comment dare tu give yourself credit! If it wasn't pour moi tu wouldn't have been que tu are aujourd'hui! Tu would've still been that pathetic weakling tu were quand tu joined moi!" said le high, froid voice which came from Harry._

_Bellatrix started to stutter again, "S-sorry m-master…"_

"_Sorry n'est pas bien enough! Sirius Black didn't die, il fell derrière le vei—"_

"_M-mais master—"_

"_Nobody interrupts moi! CRUCIO!" yelled Harry avec anger._

_Avec a bloodcurdling scream, Bellatrix writhed in pain. Le man près d'elle just stood là et watched as elle screamed avec an evil smile on his face. _

Le Garcon-Qui-Lived woke up, clutching his scar avec his right hand. Breathing heavily, il tried to lift himself up into a sitting position on son lit. Harry hated how il always felt tres weak after seeing a vision. Mais was it really un vision? Was it actually vrai que Sirius was not morte? Si only Bellatrix had let Voldemort finish his thought. Ou was this all just Voldemort's idea of un sick joke?

Il got up, et washed son face avec froid water from le sink, trying to make himself feel better. Harry Potter sat on son lit et looked out le fenetre, le sun was barely up_, " it must be before sept"_. Knowing Uncle Vernon would call il down to make dejeuner in une heure anyway, il figured il might as well stay up for le remaining of his free time.

All of le sudden, Harry heard a sound at his window. Il looked out et saw a brown owl trying to get in, pecking at le window. Il opened it quickly before his Uncle or Aunt woke up because of le noise. Although il usually kept his window opened, le night before there was a huge storm avec hail even though there was no thunder. Le owl flew in, et dropped a letter in Harry's lap. Il noticed le stamp on le outside as le Hogwarts shield. Il hastily opened le letter, remembering that his O.W.L. results should be coming soon. Il couldn't believe il had forgotten about them.

_M. Harry James Potter_

_Le following are le results for your examens (O.W.L.s); ils sont broken up into deux parts, theory et practical. Dans that order:_

_Astronomy: E/A_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E/O_

_Charms: E/E_

_Defense Against le Dark Arts: O/O_

_Divination: P/D_

_Herbology: E/E_

_Histoire de Magic: P_

_Potions: E/E_

_Transfiguration: E/E_

"Wow" thought Harry; il could not believe il got an E in Potions, but it was still not bon enough to get him into Snape's N.E.W.T. class. "Maybe Professor McGonagall could fait quelque chose about it" il thought to himself. Il took a piece of parchment out et wrote to Dumbledore saying il wanted to take Transfiguration, Defense Against le Dark Arts, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, et Potions. Il had trouble deciding whether of not il should take Care of Magical Creatures or pas, mais then in le end decided that if il didn't take it il might loose il friendship avec Hagrid. Il hoped that Hermione et Ron also picked it as one of their classes so that il would not be alone, because that would be horrible. Dealing avec dangerous creatures which could bite your head off every day, et not even have friends there to share this precious time avec? Harry snorted at le thought.

Il let Hedwig out of her cage et tied le letter to her leg et told her to go to Dumbledore. Elle was very happy to go; elle hadn't stretched her wings out in a long while. Harry wrote to Hermione et Ron during le summer, but not as much as usual. Strangely enough, his main mail recipient lately had been Ginny. Il remembered le letter elle wrote to him just two days ago:

_Dear Harry,_

_Bonjour Harry, ca va? Je just wanted to tell you that tu should not think that anything that happened was ton fault, parce que it wasn't. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, et je chose to follow tu ourselves, if tu remember, tu actually tried to make us stay. Sirius also came because il wanted to. Je sais that Ron et Hermione also probably sent you numerous letters, but I just want you to know that I know what it feels like to blame everything on yourself. After my first year, that is exactly how je felt; Je just wanted to let tu sais that je suis aller etre ici pour toi._

_Love, _

_Ginny_

_P.S. Please write back et je hope to see tu soon._

Harry Potter lied down dans his lit. Il took a grand breath. _Je deteste mon life. All Personne qui j'aime sont morte. Even mon g-dpere, qui s'appelle Sirius est morte. Et mon oncle est tres mechant. _Harry thought.

"Garcon! Viens down ici this instant!" un angry voice called from below.

"Coming, coming" groaned Harry, snapping himself from his dream world avec his copains et remembering that his real life was avec les Dursleys.

Rushing out son chambre, il glanced at son clock, it was already 8:30am, il ne realize pas that so much temps passed. Quand il walked into la cuisine, il noticed that everything was neat et clean, just as son tante et oncle left it le night before quand ils vont un restaurant.

"Garcon, veins ici, et make moi petit dejeuner" ordered Oncle Vernon from la cuisine.

"That est all?" said Harry quietly so only il peux hear.

Grudgingly il dragged son feet over to le stove et began son usual routine of makingdes oefs sur le plat et bacon pour son relatives. Le news was on dans le other sale like usual. Harry glanced a la television et saw le face of his g-dfather.

"_Le mass murderer that escaped from jail almost trio ans ago has been claimed dead"_

Uncle Vernon rounded on Harry avec a maniacal grin on son face. "So, garcon, it looks like ton bien-pour-nothing g-dfather n'est pas ici pour toi anymore. Then again, would il ever make un decent g-dpere anyway?"

Harry tried to keep son temper, mais it was very difficile parce que Uncle Vernon was still rambling on about Sirius. "Mon 'bien-pour-nothing g-dpere'? Regarde at ton own fils! It looks like il could barely hold himself up, let alone walk around!" Harry yelled as il glanced over to Dudley who was regarde la tele avec son eyes glued to le screen as il stuffed his face avec bacon. Harry angrily walked over to le fireplace, et knocked down one of Dudley's most prized wrestling trophies.

"et these trophies, how do you think il gets them, well I'll tell you, il beats up petit kids every jour" Harry retorted, getting back at Uncle Vernon pour saying crap about Sirius.

At this comment, Dudley stopped mange et stared at Harry avec a strangled look on son face. Harry sprinted up le stairs breathing heavily, before Vernon had un chance to kill him. Il started throwing his things in his trunk as fast as il peux, quand il heard Vernon shout, "COMMENT DARE TU PARLE THAT WAY ABOUT DUDLEY! THAT EST IT! TU ES NEVER ALLER BACK TO THAT WRETCHED ECOLE OF YOURS EVER AGAIN!" il paused et started again, "ET NO FOOD POUR TU!" Il peux hear Uncle Vernon come up le stairs to Harry's room. Too furious to say anything else, Uncle Vernon slammed le door in Harry's face, locked it, et stormed down le stairs muttering something about "criminals".

Le first thought il had was to fly away on son broomstick, mais that might be considered magic, et il might be expelled for that. Then il remembered le knight bus. Il was surprised il had not thought of it before. Il quickly threw le petite chose il had left into his sac, et shut it. Il let Hedwig fly away to le Burrow so that il would not have to carry an owl, which would have looked very awkward. Harry wrote un petite note telling Ron son plans et not to worry. Il tried to open his door, mais found it locked. Il had no autre choice, il opened le window et a cold rush of air flew in. _Oh, isn't this gonna be fun?"_ thought Harry as il picked up his heavy truck et put it on le fenetre-sill. Il got le sac et jumped avec it all le way down towards Aunt Petunia's prized garden.

_Ow! _Harry regarded at his pied et il saw that it was bend out of shape. Il tried to get up, mais il stumbled. "_Oh, bon"_ Now je ne peus pas walk. "_J'ai un idea!" _Harry thought. Il took out his wet, et lifted it up. Il attende le Knight Bus, mais it didn't come. Harry looked, around et saw nothing. _Ou was le Knight Bus? Surely it would have vient by now_. Il stumbled onto his pieds, leaning on his trunk for support, et il began to limp up la rue. Il didn't know ou to aller, il knew il wouldn't be able to walk too far.

_Zut, zut et zut. Je suis tres stupid. Je forgot mon owl a maison. J'ai besoin d'un owl. Qu'est-ce que je fait now? _

**Please Review, je want reviews. I know it is really stupid so far, but tell me how to make it better.  
**

**PRESS LE**

**PURPLISH/BLUE**

**BUTTON**

**DOWN THERE! **


	2. Le Beginning

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter n'est pas mine; it is J.K. Rowling's. Although je wish it was, parce que then je would etre a millionaire et not be sitting devant of this crappy bureau (takes deep breath) c'est ne pas mine. Oh well.**

Harry didn't know que faire now, il cherche dans son sac, trying to find something useful. Son yeux fell upon une glace (a mirror, not an ice cream cone), la glace de Sirius.

_Maybe Lupin a l'autre glace. _Harry thought hopefully. Il took la glace et said, "Remus Lupin". Il attend, mais nothing happened, il started to put it away quand la glace started to swirl dans le inside, et la face de Harry's beloved professeur appeared.

"Professeur!" Harry exclaimed

"Bonjour Harry. Ca va?"

Harry was thinking of such responds like, _Well, let's regarde, mon g-dpere est morte, mon oncle was horrible to moi le whole ete, je just jumped out of mon fenetre et je think je broke mon ankle, mais, je genial." _Harry thought sarcastically. Mais out loud all that was heard was un mumble that sounded quelque chose like "I'm fine".

It seemed like it was only now, that Remus started to realize où Harry was.

"Harry Potter, où le hell es tu?" Lupin asked, his yeux with filled with anger, then concern.

"Je besoin de help, je ran away from ma maison, et je wanted to just take le knight bus, mais it didn't vient, et je didn't sais que faire parce que je hurt mon ankle, et je saw la glace, et je thought that maybe tu had l'autre glace et…" Harry said quickly, in un grand breath.

"Harry, listen to moi, stay où tu es. Je will have an order member pick tu up as soon as possible."

"Merci" was his only response.

_Je suis tres bete. If je never would have run away from ma maison, everyone wouldn't think that je was some helpless petit garcon._

Harry got up, leaning on son left janbe, et limped over to a nearby bench. Le soliel was starting to set, et it was getting colder. After only a matter of minutes, Harry heard a loud crack, et Tonks appeared in from of him, alongside with Lupin. Aujourd'hui elle had bright cheveux vert. Tonks always made Harry feel heureux, even at bad situations.

"Wotcher, Harry" Tonks said. Lupin came up from behind her with a grand smile on son face. Harry brightened up.

"LUPIN!" Il walked as quickly as possible towards le man et gave il un grand warm, welcoming hug, then stepped back, "Je'm so content vous etes here! This whole ete has been horrible ici chez moi et Dudley's been beating me up again et ---"

"Whoa, slow down, Harry!" chuckled Lupin. Il could see that Harry was tres delighted to see someone from his own kind again, "nous still have to reparer that broken ankle of yours, tu sais."

Harry winced as il looked at his ankle that was bent out of shape, "Oh yeah. Vous think vous could fix that vite? It's starting to hurt again..."

" je suis desole, mais nous ne peux pas faisons anything ici," piped up Tonks, "nous'll have to take tu back to Grimmauld Place. Someone peux help tu là , je'm sure. Speaking of Grimmauld Place," elle turned towards Lupin, "nous sommes aller apparate him là right?"

"Well, that est que it seems. There est nowhere else aller maintenant, is là? Even if le Knight Bus does come, je don't think it would be too pleasant por tu, Harry" said Lupin, glancing at Harry's hurt ankle, "nous best apparate là then!"

"W-wait, maintenant? But ---" but before il could parle anything more, le familiar feeling of (je ne sais pas que le feeling of apparating est..je think it's le pulling behind le navel thing...non wait, that est un portkey...NVM!) was happening, et before il sais it, Harry was shakily standing devant of two maisons with Lupin et Tonks at his side.

"There nous go, tu'll be alright dans un minute..." muttered Lupin. Finally, il looked out devant of lui et then turned to Harry, "Do you remember what to think, maintenant? Je've got le --"

"Non, non it's alright, je remember, " said Harry, quickly. Il was trop eager to get inside as quickly as possible. Closing his eyes, il thought of que was written sur that petit slip of paper given to him un an ago, et then opened them. He smiled. Devant of him maintenant was not empty space, but there was fairly grand maison, just like les ones to le sides of it, as if it had popped in out of nowhere.

"Well, " Tonks said, breaking le silence, "best get in then. Don't want to delay healing that ankle of yours, now do nous?" Elle turned to smile at Harry, et helped him, along with Lupin, to get dans le maison. At le doorway, il could hear shouting et bickering from derriere le door, et stopped.

"Questque ce Harry? Is something wrong?" exclaimed Lupin.

Harry grinned et chuckled inwardly, "Non, it's nothing..." et walked in le porte.

**Je suis desole que this chapter is so short, but it seemed like a good place to end. Please, please review! It makes me soooo happy if people are reading my work.**

**PRESS THE**

**PURPLISH/BLUE**

**BUTTON**

**DOWN THERE! **


	3. Friends and Foes

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine; it is J.K. Rowling's. Although I wish it was, because then I would be a millionaire and not be sitting in front of this crappy desk (takes deep breath) it's not mine. Oh well. **

**Chapter 3-Friends and Foes**

"I am so happy to be ---"

But just then, a flurry of bushy brown hair obscured his vision, and Harry was almost knocked off his feet. It took him awhile to realize that it was Hermione.

"Oh Harry! I am so happy to see you! We have all been waiting for hours now! How are you? Are you okay? Did the Dursleys treat you well? Maybe you need to eat something, Mrs. Weasley is in the kitchen, I think she is making diner, you have become so skinny! How about your homework? I bet you didn't even start on it, neither did Ron, and I am constantly telling you guys…"

"Let him breathe, Hermione," chuckled Ron. Hermione let go of Harry after surveying him a little, allowing Harry to breathe freely.

Ron leaned in Harry's direction and whispered, "so glad you're here, mate, she's been ratting on about homework since we got here" so only Harry could hear.

Harry laughed silently, not a bit surprised over Hermione's homework "obsession-ness". Suddenly the door behind them opened, and a large figure stepped in. But just then Harry realized something. Hermione was shouting.

"Hermione!" hissed Harry, "You're going to wake up Sirius' mother!" he said, referring to the infamous portrait of Mrs. Black hanging nearby. Hermione just laughed.

"You don't know? They had Order members and some other official looking people come in here awhile back to take down her portrait. I was surprised it worked, I thought we'd never get that thing down! Anyway, we couldn't ask help from the Ministry, otherwise it would obviously lead to lots of questioning about the Order and Sirius, and it did take some time, but they got it down eventually. Well, personally, I'm glad it's gone. I think it maybe have been something to do with Sirius not being a ---" But she stopped immediately, realizing that she might have gone a bit too far, "W-Well, it's gone anyways," she finished quietly.

Thankfully, to clear the sudden awkwardness, the door behind them opened and a large, silhouetted figure stepped in.

"Harry! So happy to see you! How was your journey here, not any bad encounters I hope?" Mr. Weasley asked, peering at Harry over him rimmed glasses.

"My journey was good, thank you" answered Harry as he went into the kitchen to say hello to Mrs. Weasley.

Once he got inside the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley enclosed him in a rib-crushing hug, and said, "Did_ Dursleys treat you well? You have to eat something, you've become so skinny!"_

"Well not to interrupt this little welcoming, but I've got some business to attend to," chuckled Lupin.

"Oh, me as well," Tonks jumped up, "See you all later. Lots to do. Bye!" And with that they both Apparated out of the house. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and followed Mrs. Weasley to the table, the others following suit.

As soon as Lupin left through the door, Tonks followed him saying something along the lines of, "I have to go to," and left with Lupin. As Tonks followed Lupin out into the road to Apparate, she got lost in thought.

_Wow, just a week ago, I was wallowing in self misery. _But then another part of her piped in_Yeah, but that was before you went to Remus for help. __Remus had indeed helped Tonks out, She in return helped him too. Even if it was just to complain about life, or think about the good times they spent with Sirius, it was nice to have someone that you could always count on to be there for you when you wanted to talk. __Sirius.__ Even thinking about him still brought sadness, but now she also remembered all the good times she spent together with him. She knew that Sirius would not want anyone to be sad because of him. He would want everyone to be happy and live life to its fullest. Lupin had mentioned that just the day before. Remus, he's helped me through so much, and now I'm starting to see him as more than just a friend—_

"Tonks, are you ok?" Remus asked, concern in his voice.

"Wha-, oh yeah, I'm fine, I just got a little caught up in my thoughts." She answered as she walked over to where Remus stood and got ready to Apparate.

Apparently, Mrs. Weasley had overestimated Harry's hunger; the table was covered with pots and plates, from roast chicken to peppermint imps. Everyone practically ran to their seats, stomachs empty, knowing that Mrs. Weasley's cooking would ease their pain. Harry looked around as they all sat down. Fred and George immediately dove into a hushed conversation which Harry had a fleeting impression was about their latest joke item. On the other side of the table, Mrs. Weasley and Bill were, for once, not talking about Bill's appearance but about his new love, Fleur Delacour.

"…yes Mum, I'm still seeing her…"

"But Bill dear, she's not your type…"

Harry turned around, no longer wishing to pay attention to the conversation Mrs.Weasley and her son were having, He wished he hadn't, because he had just come face to face with Ron, stuffing his face to its exploding point, chewing openly.

"Ron, if you're going to pack your mouth, at least chew with your mouth closed," interrupted Hermione in a disgusted tone.

Ron merely looked at her and replied, "Oo wah ur mahs payo?"

"I'm not even going to try to understand that," she muttered.

BANG!

"What it world was that?" shouted Mrs. Weasley from the other side of the table. But everyone knew instantly. Both Fred and George's faces were charcoal black with their hairs standing up, faces shocked.

"FRED, GEORGE! WHAT HAVE YOU GOT UNDERNEATH THE TABLE? TURN OUT YOUR POCKETS THIS INSTANT!" screeched Mrs. Weasley, making everyone wince.

"Mum, it's nothing…" started George.

"OH DON'T TELL ME IT'S NOTHING! TURN OUT YOUR POCKETS!"

Slowly and timidly, both of them took out dozens of small, red bottles with a label on some that read, "Measle Mobilizer".

"What are those?" fumed Mrs. Weasley, her face reddening in anger. Ron took that as his cue to leave.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Feeling a bit tired."

"Yeah, me too," spoke up Harry. Hermione and Ginny quickly followed them out without a word, not even staying long enough to hear Fred and George trying to think of excuses. But they did hear Mrs. Weasley yell out, "SO YOU THINK THAT MAKES IT ALRIGHT TO EXPERIMENT AT THE DINNER TABLE?"

Everyone ran upstairs to a spare bedroom, into safety. As they reached, Harry froze in front of the bedroom door.

"Everything alright, Harry?" whispered Ginny in an anxious tone. The others were looking at him in the same way.

"This – This is Sirius's room…" said Harry quietly. Sure enough, the snickering mirror on the far end of the room was still there. All of a sudden, he felt his stomach drop and he didn't want to be here, in this house, anymore.

"Um, let's head over to a different room," spoke up Ginny, glancing cautiously over at Harry's direction, "M-Mum might hear us from here…" and with that, they all quickly got up and followed her farther down the hall. Harry felt a sudden rush of gratitude towards Ginny as he followed them down the hall. When they reached the spare room, everyone sat down in an uncomfortable silence. Ron was the first to speak.

"I don't think Mum's over the fact that they've decided to run a joke shop," Ron said breathlessly to Harry, trying to make conversation.

"Well, they are making lots of money, aren't they?" said Harry, glad to change the topic and get rid of the awkwardness.

Ron sounded relieved, once he was sure Harry was not going to burst out in anger, "Yeah let's hear you say that after being at my house the whole summer. It's been mad, She's happy with them making loads of money, of course, but they've seemed to take it to the limit. She caught them experimenting with something else from their Skiving Snackboxes collection the other day, and…well, you saw what just happened."

"Well I think she's right," piped up Ginny. Harry noticed that her voice sound a little musical, "I can't stand it when they leave around some odd item and it jumps at you or spays ink in your face. And you can't pretend to not hate it Ron. You know it bugs you too."

But before Ron could argue, Bill came into the room whispering hurriedly, "Quick, go to bed, Mum's heading upstairs!" Hermione and Ginny sprinted to a different room with a quick goodbye, as Harry and Ron jumped into bed fully clothed. Ron started to snore a bit too loud to be entirely plausible, and Harry had to stifle his laugh as he heard Mrs. Weasley's angry footsteps trudging up the stairs.

As soon as Mrs. Weasley's footsteps faded away, Harry heard Ron say in a low whisper, "D'you think she's gone?"

"I dunno…" Harry listened hard against the closed bedroom door, "Yeah I think so."

Slowly and silently, they both changed into pajamas and climbed back into bed. After a couple minutes of Ron whispered again, "You still miss him, don't you?"

Harry spirits were not at all lifted as they reach the topic of Sirius again. But why was he so shocked? This was after all, Sirius' house. Although he owned it now, it was as if Sirius's soul still stayed behind.

"Harry?" Ron repeated.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Harry finally said. He thought it best to say something to Ron, so that Ron wouldn't act as though he were an atomic bomb, waiting to explode any second.

"Ron?"

"Mm-hmm?" Ron muttered sleepily.

"Remember what I said about – about the veil, last year?" Harry had really hoped that this topic wouldn't come up anytime soon, but now that it had, there was no point stopping it, "D'you think that might be true?"

"I dunno…G'night Harry…" came a muffled voice from the other side of the room, followed by loud snores. Harry however, did not go to sleep right way. He stared out the dark window, trying to clear his head (which was quite difficult since Ron's snores kept puncturing the silence every five seconds). It's got to be true…

_Ron and Ginny were cheerfully skipping around in a bright meadow laughing as he, Harry, stood by watching them. The dun was shining but it wasn't too hot. He looked around and saw that he was just outside The Burrow.  
_

_ All of a sudden, his surroundings changed and Harry was standing in a dark, high-ceiling room with a fire in front of him and a high back chair facing it. A cloaked man came out of the shadows._

_"You called, my Lord?" said the man in a soft, raspy voice speaking to the chair._

_"It has been long since I've spoken to you, Malfoy. I'm beginning to think your loyalty to me is fading," the chair spoke softly. _

_"I would never do anything to destroy my loyalty to you my Lord," replied Malfoy fiercely, "I –"_

_"Tell me, how have you so greatly helped me these last couple of months? Last year at the Department of Mysteries you pathetically failed, as you are well aware of. So please tell me, for I have yet to hear about any progress on the plan. Are you try to disappoint me?" replied Voldemort in a cold and bitter voice, twitching ever so slightly._

_"N-No, of course not, my Lord Voldemort. I would never speak of it! But Bellatrix said-"_

_"Never mind what she has told you! She has betrayed me and will face punishment. She is not your master, therefore you have no permission to listen to her. I want some progress, Malfoy, otherwise you will pay! Now, out of my sight!"_

_"But, my Lord –"_

_"Did you not hear me! How dare you defy me!" Voldemort started to rise from his chair._

_"No, please! Harry, Harry –"_

"Harry, wake up!" Ron's voice could be heard from the other side of the room. Harry's eyes shot open and immediately winced at the bright sunlight pouring in from an open window. He groaned. What was that all about? What plan was Voldemort talking about? And the Department of Mysteries? Did that have to do with Sirius? And Bellatrix was mentioned. He had a dream about Bellatrix the other night.

"Harry, you alright mate?" Ron asked a little nervously. He was standing on his bed with a pair of socks in one hand and Pigwidgeon's empty cage in another. Harry would've laughed at this funny scene if it weren't for his scar throbbing.

"What time is it?" Harry asked groggily.

"Around 11:30. We would've woken you up sooner, but Mum thought you should get the sleep. But we've got to leave for the Burrow in a couple of hours, so I thought I'd wake you up. You sure you're alright?"

Evidently, Harry's face was clammy and sick looking, which explained Ron's nervousness.

"I had another dream about Voldemort last night," explained Harry quietly, as Ron winced slightly at the name, "He was talking to Malfoy about some plan."

"Wait," interrupted Ron, "Malfoy? As in Lucius Malfoy?"

"Of course Lucius Malfoy, how many other Malfoys do we know that we're SURE are Death Eaters?" said Harry, choosing his words carefully, "Anyway, he was talking about some plan that – that was not being finished quickly enough. And he mentioned the Department of Mysteries, and Bellatrix, and I had a dream about her the other night –"

"Harry! Ron! Come downstairs!" Mrs. Weasley called from the stairs.

"You should probably write to Dumbledore about this," said Ron as Harry quickly got dressed. He momentarily froze. Harry had forgotten all about Dumbledore, and felt a pinch of embarrassment from the moment in his office just a year ago. It seemed almost hypocritical to ask for help now.

"Yeah…" replied Harry absentmindedly.

When they got downstairs, Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the counter, talking and giggling amongst themselves. Harry looked over to where Ginny sat.

Wow, when did she grow up? She wasn't the same 10 year old girl she was when I first met her…But he shook these thoughts from his head. This was Ron's sister he was talking about. But a smaller voice in the back of his head said,

**Don't deny it, you like her.**

Well of course you care for her; she's your best friend's sister, which almost makes her your sister.

But before these thoughts could get the better of him, Harry looked away.

Mr. Weasley and Bill were at the table looking through some unfamiliar papers, Mrs. Weasley was bustling around the kitchen, and Fred and George were nowhere to be found. Everyone stopped when Harry and Ron came into view.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak, "Did you get enough sleep, dear? I would've woken you up sooner, but you looked so deep in your sleep. Well, you're here now, so come have some breakfast."

"Where are Fred and George?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"Oh they thought it would be best if they headed over to the shop early. They're coming to the Burrow for lunch," Hermione answered.

Ron dropped his voice to a whisper, "Personally, I think it was to get away from Mum. I don't blame them, really," he added, as Ginny suddenly gave him a glare.

"No one asked your opinion, Ron," shot back Ginny, "And like I said, I think it's for their own good."

"Speaking of the Burrow," said Mr. Weasley loudly, hearing only Hermione's words, "I think we should hurry up things a bit, get a move on. Don't want to be stuck here all day!" So after a quick breakfast, everyone spent a good 1 ½ hours packing up (Hermione took longer, searching for Crookshanks).

"Alright, well we can't use Floo Powder, because we haven't got any," Mr. Weasley said in a loud voice, after everyone was packed (Pigwidgeon was making quite a racket), "You four feel alright Apparating? Now hold on to one of us, careful…" As Harry held tightly onto Mr. Weasley's forearm, the familiar sensation of being squeezed in to a rubber tube filled him up. Right before he thought he was going to suffocate, his lungs filled up again, and the Burrow living room came into view. Harry fell over onto the carpet with Ron and Hermione not too far away.

That summer was the best Harry had ever had, and before he knew it, it was nearing the end, and there was only one week left. It was the Sunday before Harry and his friends had to leave, when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley called the children into living room.

"Everybody here? Wait a second," Mr. Weasley called as he head counted everybody, "Ginny? Where have you run off to now? Ginny!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she replied from the head of the stairs, "I just forgot a couple of things, that's all. Oh, and Hermione, you left a list of something on the bedside table, so I brought it down," she added as she handed Hermione a long list. As Harry glanced at it, he saw something familiar at the head of the page. S.P.E.W.: Things to Accomplish.

Ron noticed it too. "Spew? Don't tell me you're still in that thing!" he said outrageously.

"For the last time, Ron, it's not Spew, it's S.P.E.W! And yes, I'm still in this 'thing', its your loss that you two want nothing to do with it whatsoever!" Hermione replied hotly, speaking to both Ron and Harry, "So if you don't want to be associated with it, then I suggest you leave it alone!" Ron just glared, and said nothing more.

"Alright, Ron you go in first!" Mr. Weasley finally said, obviously not wanting to have any part in this argument.

Ron stepped in first, and disappeared, leaving a lot of ash strewn all over the floor. Harry went in next, then Hermione.

As the three of them walked down Diagon Alley, they spotted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny appearing not far off. "So," started Hermione, still shaken from the previous argument, "Where shall we go first?"

"Well," started Harry, since it seemed Ron and Hermione weren't exactly happy with each other, "I thought we might go over to Madam Malkin's first, to get new robes."

"Good idea," said Hermione, with a wicked look in her eyes, "Since, once again, Ron seems to have grown like a tree!"

Harry just sighed. He was used to them bickering all the time, even though it did get on his nerves every once in awhile.

"Hmmm…" murmured Hermione, trailing over to Flourish and Blotts. She seemed to be staring at a heavy looking book titled, Advanced Jinxes and Spells by Bellivius Fleming (**don't ask**).

"Not another book, Hermione!" groaned Ron.

"Well it might to help us against You-Know-Who, and it was mentioned in the DADA textbook while I was looking through it a couple days ago," she finished, as though that settled the matter.

"Look over there!" Harry suddenly exclaimed pointing over near the entrance to Knockturn Alley, "There's Malfoy! And – and he's with Crabbe and Goyle? That's odd."

"What's so odd about that?" asked Ron, "They are his best mates after all."

"Well yeah, but Malfoy's usually here with his father, isn't he? I wonder what they are doing together so early in the summer…"

"Oh no Harry, not another one of your 'Malfoy is a Death Eater' theories." said Hermione, catching on quickly, "Don't tell me that's all you've been thinking about all summer!"

"No!" exclaimed Harry defensively, "But they are going near Knockturn Alley aren't they? Isn't that just a little suspicious to you?"

"Well, a little, but that's no reason to go jumping to conclusions, you know! And don't you DARE go following him either!" she added, noticing that Harry was still staring at the three. So they all went on with their business, going to each store to stock up on new supplies (Ron and Harry had to be pried away from Quidditch Quality Supplies (?)). And just as they were heading out of the Apothecary, Harry bumped into none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going, Potty! Those genuine leather shoes you're stepping on," sneered Malfoy.

"Shove off, Malfoy!" Harry growled.

"I'd be watching my words if I were you, Potter. Don't want to get into any more trouble, now do we?" Malfoy said calmly, as Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.

"Well I'd be watching where I was going, if I were you, Malfoy. People could be getting the wrong idea," Harry shot back.

"And what idea would that be, Potter?" Malfoy said softly, his eyes narrowing. Crabbe and Goyle stopped sniggering and were all of a sudden pummeling their fists.

"Go ahead, live up to your father's standards, Malfoy. We'll see where you end up." said Harry just as softly, now nose-to-nose with Malfoy.

"Harry!" Hermione frantically whispered, noticing that both pairs of eyes were flashing dangerously, "Let's just go! Come on, it's not…worth…it!" she said, now tugging on his sleeve. Harry glared at Malfoy one last time before turning around and walking back up diagon alley with Ron and Hermione not far behind.

Once they were far enough down the street, Hermione steered around to Harry, "What was that all about?"

Harry had not yet told Hermione about the dream he had many nights ago, about Malfoy's father and Voldemort, so it was reasonable for her to be perplexed.

"I had a dream about his father a couple of nights ago. With Voldemort," he finally said.

"What?" Hermione stopped, "You never told me about this!"

"Yeah, well it kind of slipped my mind," he said quickly, just as Hermione was about to open her mouth to argue, "No, listen…" And he told her about the dream.

At the end, there was a silence, after which Hermione said, "You should probably tell this to Dumbledore, you know."

"That's what I said!" spoke up Ron, "But Harry disagreed with me."

Harry sighed. He didn't want to tell them _why_ he didn't want to tell Dumbledore, because even in his head, it sounded pretty stupid, "No, he's probably got too much on his mind now anyways…"

"What are you talking about? You know he'll want to hear about this, no matter how minor you may think it is. Harry, you've got to learn to tell people about things like these, you can't just keep it bottled up, it's not healthy at all –"

"Alright, alright I'll tell him!" snapped Harry, just to shut her up. Hermione just huffed, and became silent for most of the remainder of their journey.

"Harry! Ron!" came a voice from behind them. They all turned around. Neville Longbottom was running up the street, struggling to keep up with them.

"Neville! So good to see you here!" beamed Hermione. Neville looked out of breath, and was carrying several bags, "Are you here with your grandmother?"

"Y-Yeah…I am," he panted, "Are you three almost done?"

"Yeah, we were just about to head over to Magical Menagerie. Do you want to come with us?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, I've got to go there anyways for Trevor," he pulled sickly looking toad out of his pant pocket, "He's not exactly looking his best."

As they headed over to the shop, Neville suddenly spoke up, "Hey Harry, weren't you just talking to Malfoy a couple minutes ago near Knockturn Alley? What was that all about?"

"Oh, it was nothing, just a little argument," Harry said quickly. Just then, he noticed a large red object in one of Neville's bags, "Neville what's that you're carrying in your bag?"

"Oh," he said, as if he were waiting for this moment, "It's a new remembrall I got from my gran. She thought it might be useful…Oh no, it's glowing red again…" his face fell as he turned to look at it. It wasn't surprising to any of them at all. Neville had quite a reputation of forgetting things often, "Don't know what I could've forgotten this time…Well" he continued as he paid for a blue bottle of toad tonic, "I've got to go. Nice seeing you three here, though…"

As Hermione spoke with the store clerk, Ron turned to Harry, "Poor Neville. You'd think he would've grown out of being so forgetful. Don't know how he can live with it."

"Well, I don't think it affects him that much. He's still a good person and a hard worker, after all," interrupted Hermione as she emerged from the counter with a very long list in one hand, and a grumpy looking Crookshanks in the other.

"Yeah, tell that to Snape," said Harry, as Ron sniggered. Hermione didn't say anything, but the look on her face gave her away.

**A/N: Ok, so, we weren't sure whether our readers liked the idea of Franglais, so this chapter is in English. We wanted to take a vote of how many people would like us to continue in English, or in Franglais. If you would like, we could even have a chapter A and B for each chapter, one in English, and one in Franglais. That way people who don't know French could read it too. Ok, well, if you could, please leave a review and tell us how you would like it. Thanks!**

**PRESS THE**

**PURPLISH/BLUE**

**BUTTON**

**DOWN THERE! **


End file.
